old_townfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dziesięć Legionów
Dziesięć Legionów "- Jak przesłuchanie więźnia, sierżancie? - Mamy problem, Kapitanie. Dwóch przesłuchujących płacze jak dzieci, trzeci, dostał zapaści. - Co?! Jak to możliwe?! Przecież to tylko jeden i do tego związany człowiek! - Nie Jestem tego taki pewny Kapitanie... - Ohhhh... bardzo słusznie sierżancie, nasss jessst wielu..." Dziesięć Legionów to bracia bliźniaki. Nie do końca wiadomo, co odpowiada za ich kolektywną naturę. Jako, że ich starszy brat o imieniu Młot, jest zupełnie normalna osobą, dziwi i zastanawia fakt, że każdy z bliźniaków posiada osobowość wieloraką, oraz zdolność do przekazywania wspomnień i jaźni pozostałym. Każdego z nich tworzy podobno 4700 jaźni, jednak na zewnątrz rozróżnić można zazwyczaj od kilku do kilkunastu z nich. W 2118 Legion pierwszy dołączył do C.A.D. jako posterunkowy. W czasie pory przybyszów stracił jednak życie z rąk jednego z Rycerzy Ortalionu, podczas próby zdjęcia obroży niewolniczej założonej podopiecznej Alkochemików przez wspomnianego wcześniej mieszkańca Siczy. Na miejscu znajdował się jego młodszy brat noszący numer drugi. Po przejęciu wspomnień brata, zgłosił się również do C.A.D. gdzie został przyjęty przez Kapitan Raven jako, mistrz małodobry, wywiadowca i kat C.A.D'u. Śmierć brata, sprawiła, że pozostali bracia skierowali się ku miastu OldTown, by wywrzeć zemstę na Siczy i wszystkich którzy dopuścili i spowodowali śmierć najstarszego z bliźniaków. Są nieprzychylni dużym frakcjom z paroma wyjątkami, uważając, że w większości ich przywódcy to plaga i zaraza, opita władzą i wyobrażeniami o własnych możliwościach. Jednakże przed krwawym rozwiązaniem tej kwestii powstrzymuje ich puki co poszanowanie idei prawa, oraz świadomość jakie konsekwencje mogłoby to przynieść dla obywateli OldTown, a także szacunek dla Komendanta van Wulfa, oraz pozostałych Kapitanów C.A.D. Historia Nie do końca wiadomo, czy kolektywność bliźniaków to faktyczny fenomen natury psionicznej czy jedynie grupowe urojenie, bądź rodzaj dziwnej mutacji. Jeśli wierzyć w to co o sobie opowiadają, to ich umysły narastają poprzez kolejne pokolenia, co jeśli wierzyć ich słowom, sprawia, że ich natura dawno temu wyszła poza ludzkie normy pojmowania, ustawiając ich na wyższych stopniach transcendencji. Tak więc każdy z bliźniaków urodził się jako 4701 pokolenie jaźni tworzących ich umysły co oznacza, że mogą być bardzo starymi "osobami". Jednakże nie ma na to, żadnych potwierdzonych dowodów. co ciekawe wszyscy z bracia zdają się mieć identyczny zestaw jaźni czy osobowości, jednak u każdego dominują inne z nich sprawiając, ze bracia posiadają indywidualne charaktery. Wiadomo jednak, że pierwsze potwierdzone informacje o bliźniakach w ich obecnej formie pojawiają się około 2092. Kiedy jak twierdzi ich brat wspomniany wcześniej Młot urodzili się. Odebrali dość wszechstronne wykształcenie, na Silesji i w okolicach pomiędzy Postnaniem a Festung Breslau. Pierwszą sytuacją, która zaowocowała udokumentowaną relacją świadka o ich poczynaniach było przeprowadzenie przez nich rzezi raidersów w okolicach Zielonej Góry około 2114. Wtedy też, zetknęli się po raz pierwszy z RadRats, a przynajmniej z czymś co ich przypominało. Bracia bliźniacy wybili wszystkich uczestników wydarzenia z wyjątkiem jednego, którego celowo oszczędzili. Później mężczyzna ten opowiadał, że kiedy odchodzili, wszystkich dziesięciu zaśmiewało się w głos. Następne informacje to sporadyczne doniesienia o pojawiających się pojedynczo lub dwójkami bliźniakach. Na ogół w okolicy miały wtedy miejsce jakieś burzliwe wydarzenia. Jednak bracia zazwyczaj nie brali w nich bezpośredniego udziału, a przynajmniej nie oficjalnie. Zbierali informacje i równie nagle jak się pojawiali znikali bez śladu. Taki stan rzeczy trwał do 2118 kiedy Legion Pierwszy zaciągnął się do C.A.D. i po rozmowie z Komendantem van Wulfem prowadzonej za zamkniętymi drzwiami, oficjalnie dlatego, że Archibald był przeziębiony i wolał uniknąć przeciągów, został przyjęty jako funkcjonariusz. co ciekawe, niedługo po tym, podczas pory przybyszów w mieście pojawia, się zarówno Redcap, jak i Legion Drugi. Obecnie ten ostatni wymaszerował z miasta w towarzystwie niejakiej Weski, niemniej są przesłanki mówiące o tym, że w stronę Postnania i OldTownu zmierza pozostałych ośmiu braci. Cytaty i anegdoty - "Ptakiem Hermesa nazywają mnie, skrzydła swe pożeram by poskromić się" - "Lubie czuć strach w powietrzu... strach kurwa, nie gówno." - "My name is Legion, for we are many..." - "Z woli Boskiej i Katowskiej..."__ZESPISEM__ __STATICREDIRECT__ Dziesięć Legionów Kategoria:Postacie fabularne